Sugar and Spice
by aliceelric7
Summary: People have always seen Sayu as the innocent girl who was a victim of circumstance. Not true. No one ever knew of her special role in the story, the one the authors didn't know about. About how Sayu was a criminal. Known as a thief named Sugar, she and her partner Spice decide to help L to catch Kira, with the help of murder, explosives and the shinigami eyes. LXSayu
1. 1 A Simple Game Between Opponents

**Not At All Nice**

**By Alice Elric7**

**Chapter 1: A Simple Game Between Opponents**

"Carful, Spice," Sayu told her partner and friend as they stood in the doorway of the vault room. She messed with the goggles that covered over haft her face. "Turn on your heat vision. There are lasers all over this room. However, the lasers aren't moving and there appears to be a terminal controlling them at center of the room that will turn them off. Do you want to go after it alone?"

"Where's the fun in that?" chuckled Spice. Sayu sighed.

"Alright, I'll go, too." They backed up a couple of steps and ran into the room. Doing flips, cartwheels, and tumbles, the two girls maneuvered through the lasers **(Imagine Kim Possible's first mission. That's basically what they're doing)**. Spice reached the terminal moments before Sayu did and pressed the off button triumphantly.

"Too slow, Sugar. You better practice some before I decide that I don't need a partner." Spice teased.

"Ha-ha, Spice, very funny," Sayu said in a monotone as they walked towards the now approachable vault. "Are you going to be fine retrieving the prize while I take out the target?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Go."

Sayu ran out and went up several staircases until she reached the target's floor. His name is Malech Kyioroko, a Japanese mobster with too much money and a rumored hobby of raping little girls. So he became the perfect target- a monster in a man's suit. Sayu entered Malech's bedroom and drew her knife, which had been hanging from her belt.

"Malech Kyioroko," Sayu said softly to the sleeping man. "You have committed serious crimes far beyond what the law can punish you for. So I have come to punish you and send you to your final judgment early." Sayu walked to the side of the bed and raised her knife high. "My name is Sugar, but I'm certainly not sweet. Burn in hell, mother-fucker."

She stabbed him in the throat, his blood spurting out to color the room a bright red. Sayu returned her knife to her belt and took out a little jar. She poured the sugar in the jar onto the blood, knowing that Spice should be pouring her jar of spices inside the vault. It was their signature mark.

Sayu stretched her arms above her head, than ran off to find Spice.

**L's PoV *****************************

'Damn it!' L's fist clenched, then he forced himself back into his expressionless mask. 'Sugar and Spice escaped again, despite all the security and precaution that was taken. How do they keep doing? How!?'

Suddenly, L's computer came to life, without L touching it. A window appeared, saying, "Not/as/sweet/as would like a private chat with you." L took all the precautions and made sure that the conversation would be saved onto the server, and then clicked 'yes.'

_"Hello, L, dear. How are you? Are you frustrated that you still don't have a picture of us?"_

L sighed; he'd known this was coming. He knew that trying to trace the chat would be fruitless, but he went through the motions anyway. She wouldn't be so careless after chatting with him 20 times before to leave her location unprotected, but L needed to be sure. _"Hello, Sugar-chan,"_ L typed back. _"I am quite fine, thank you. Though I have to admit, not having a picture of you is a hindrance, I will catch you and Spice-chan soon."_

_ "So confident :P! But I feel sorry for you; a year of searching and the only thing you've found out is that a week later, a charity in the same country receives a donation of over haft the money stolen. Since I pity you so, I'll throw you a bone, so to speak."_

A little video box appeared and started playing. L watched, wide-eyed, as 2 girls ran into the vault room and did gymnastics all over the room. Haft way through the feed, the picture turned red- heat vision- and L could see that they were avoiding lasers that were placed randomly around the room. The heat vision turned off when the lasers did, and L could finally get a good look at the two. They were both dressed in the same black bodysuits with goggles covering haft their face and both had long, dark brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail, one with a pink ribbon and one with red. The video cut off after the girl with the pink ribbon spirited out of the room. "So, L," an automated voice said from the computer. "What do you think of our performance?"

"You seem to be under the impression that I will not gain anything from this video, Sugar-chan. I assure you that will not be the case."

"I'm not under any impression, L. perhaps you should think about my motives before you go about making such wild presumptions." L heard a soft click and knew it was the microphone turning off. He sighed.

'Sugar-chan, why must you tease me so?'

**Sayu's PoV **************** (Sparkles!)**********************

"I'm home!" Sayu called out as she entered her home. It's been about two days since she and Spice had broken into Malech Kyioroko's house and killed him; her family was under the assumption that she'd spent a couple of nights at a friend's house. Sayu was considered very popular, since Light was popular, and her family always thought she was being invited to sleepovers almost every week. Since she didn't use this excuse every time she and Spice broke into someone's house, it worked perfectly. Sayu was almost as brilliant as her brother, after all.

"In here, sweetie!" Sayu's mother called from the kitchen. She traveled through several rooms until she came across her baking bread **(I don't really know why…)**. "How was your sleepover, Sayu?"

"It was fun. Ugata-san was very nice."

"Hey, Sayu," Light said, walking into the room. She tensed at the sound of his voice. 'Relax. It's just Light. Smart, brilliant, perfect Light.' Sayu thought bitterly. She'd always be ranked under Light, always second best even though she'd done more to help the world than he'd ever do. Sayu glanced at her brother with her uncovered, blood red eyes and chocked.

Light had no death date flouting above his head.

**I feel evil :P. I gave Sayu shinigami eyes and made her a master thief. This should be fun. (Does the Light laugh)**

**Song: Her Name Is Alice by Shinedown**


	2. Chapter 2 I'm Screwed

**Not at All Nice**

**By Alice Elric7**

**Chapter 2 **

At the sight of the missing numbers above her brother's head, Sayu instantly thought back to the only other person she'd ever met without a death date besides herself- Beyond Birthday.

**Flashback! *****************************

_ It was right after their first job, a nasty piece of work by the name Jorge Mantel, the top of the drug business in LA. Sayu and Spice were running through one of the many alleys in the area, and they'd had stopped to catch their breathe. "What a rush!" Spice exclaimed, taking off her goggles to rub her eyes. Sayu was about to reprimand her for that, since they we're being looked for by the cops, but a creepy laugh echoed around the alleyway._

_ "~Kukuku… what are the two of you doing here…" A man detached himself from the shadows, holding a large butcher's knife that was dripping with blood. Sayu froze, eyes riveted to the space above his head._

_ "That would be our own business." Spice snarled. The man was about to speak again, but Sayu couldn't stop her mouth._

_ "Where are your numbers?" The man, who had been slowly approaching them, froze in shock. Spice turned to her, puzzled, while she ripped the goggles off her eyes, as if they were interfering with her sight. But his death date was still missing. Sayu's eyes flashed to his face, taking in his pale skin, spiky black hair, then his blood red irises, which were glued to the area where her name was. _

_ "You don't have any numbers, too…" He murmured, their eyes meeting. "Do you own a Death Note?" He asked suddenly._

_ "A what?"_

_ "It's a notebook that can kill people before their time is up. Do you really not own one?"_

_ "No… I've never heard of it."_

_ "Then you have to be like me."_

_ "Like you?"_

_ "Yes…you were born with the curse of the Shinigami eyes."_

**End of Flashback*****************************

'Well fuck. I'm screwed.'

**7 Days Later ********************************

Sayu knew she had only an hour to search Light's room before he got home to find his Death Note. She stood in the center of the room, trying to figure out where to start. 'The desk is the most obvious place.' She mussed. 'And Light has always liked hiding things in plain sight.'

After searching through the desk and looking for secret compartments, Sayu finally found a drawer that didn't echo back in the same way that the others did. 'Since there is no visible way of opening the secret compartment from the inside, it is likely that it isn't supposed to open this way.' So, she searched all around the drawer and found a small hole on the bottom. Believing the key to be somewhere easily accessible, Sayu saw a regular ballpoint pen. "The ink cartridge!" She hastily pulled it out and fed it through the hole to reveal the monstrous contraption inside.

'Holy shit.' Sayu thought in shock. 'If I had opened this thing the other way, the entire room would now be on fire.' She remembered when Spice had first shown this device to her—Spice playfully calling it a "naughty bomb"—and shuttered. Sayu brushed her fingers against the cover of the notebook inside and felt a small buzz. 'Defiantly a Death Note.' She thought before putting everything back in its proper place.

Quickly, Sayu raced out of Light's room and put his "booby traps" back. She snorted. Anyone could have noticed that he puts a pencil lead in his door hinge and leaves the door handle at a slightly lower angle. Going back to her room, Sayu heard the front door open and Light come into the house.

Picking up her phone, Sayu called Spice. "Hey, Maki!" she said in a super-sweet, fake voice. "You mind if I come over to your place later tonight?"

"Sure, Sayu!" Spice replied in an equally fake voice. "Come over, like, whenever."

"Kay! See you soon!"

**Later ***********************************

"So, what's up?" Spice asked, popping her gum. They were in an abandoned warehouse that they'd fixed up about 6 months ago, and were now proud to call it our base of operation. We were sitting in a small lounge area we made in the corner of the large space. It consisted of a long couch, a couple of multicolored armchairs, and a TV that could get Japanese, American, and Chinese stations. The rest of the space was cluttered with tableful's of stolen technology, incomplete gadgets I'd been making, and Spice's various, homemade bombs. It was messy as hell, but Sayu had always thrived on chaos.

"I know who Kira is," Sayu told her. "But without proof, we can't kill him, or else it will look like we killed an innocent for no reason. We're going to need help to get the proof."

"Are we going to break Beyond out of prison?" Spice asked excitedly.

"I will never understand your crush on him," Sayu chuckled. "Though we'll probably end up doing that later, that's not who I meant. I was talking about L."

Spice's jaw dropped. "But…why would L ever want to help us!?"

"Because I can give him something he's wanted for a year now." Sayu grinned wildly, letting some of her personal insanity shine through.

"Me."  
**Oh nos! The Cliffhanger of Doom! :O**

**This chapter and next chapter were originally to be one chapter, but I was feeling evil, so I made a cliffhanger. Please review! Ideas are always nice, constructive criticism is good, but flamers can just go shit in a bush! XD**

**Song: England's Demon Summoning Song on YouTube**


	3. Chapter 3 A Deal Between Cat and Mouse

**Sugar and Spice**

**By Alice Elric7**

**Chapter 3 A Deal Between Cat and Mouse**

**L's PoV After the Lind L. Taylor Broadcast***************************************

L switched off his computer and bit his thumb nail in thought. 'So, Kira, you are in the Kanto Region. Though there are about 5 million people there, I will hunt you down and eliminate you!' Without warning, L's computer **(me: is possessed! XD Sayu: STORY, WOMAN!)** switched on and, instead of the regular loading screen, a capital, cursive "S" in black took up the space.

"Hello, L," said the familiar, synthetic voice coming from the speakers. "Nice speech. I especially like the part where you dare Kira to kill you. _Very nice_." L could detect a trace of anger, despite the distortion. "You should be glad Kira needs a name and face to kill."

"Hello, Sugar-chan," L replied. "Why are you contacting me at this time? You've only ever contacted me after you've killed someone, unless, this time, you want to up the steaks of our little game by telling me the next location you will rob."

"I want to stop our game," She said, making L stare in shock. "And create a new one. Us VS Kira, loser dies, winner takes all."

For once, L was at a loss for words. "You… want to capture Kira? I would have believed that you and he would be on the same side, since you both kill criminals."

"So shocked!" She laughed then grew serious. "It's true, Kira and I have many similarities, but while he kills supernaturally and is seen as a God, I kill like a human and am seen as a monster. While Kira plays high and mighty on his throne of bones, I accept what I am, what we both are. So, I will strip down his tower, corpse by corpse, to tear off his plastic crown, look him in the eyes, and rip them out."

There was quite a lot of interesting imagery in that little monologue, but L knew he'd have to dissect it later. "And, why, Sugar-chan, should I let you on the case? For all I know, you could just be doing this so you can kill me."

"Silly L. I could never kill you. Life would be way too boring for that. As to why I should be on the case, it's because I can give you something you've been salivating over for a year now," She paused for dramatic effect. "Me, standing before you, handcuffed, mask off. I get the satisfaction of stopping Kira, the world's greatest killer, and you get my freedom, to use as you please. Though I can't promise anything about Spice, I believe it is very likely she'll continue to steal without me, but she'll be crippled and easier to catch."

L was confused. This was the last thing he'd expect from Sugar; from his notes, he'd deduced that she valued her freedom over anything. So what was her reasoning behind this? "Why?"

"All of my kills had ether no family to miss them, or they were also involved with the family business, so I killed them too. There was no one to miss them, no living victims. Kira is creating nothing but victims—the people he kills still have wives, husbands, children, parents. He is causing so much pain, and believes he is righteous for doing it. That sickens me to my very core. So L, do we have an accord? Will you take my freedom in exchange for giving me victory over the greatest mass murderer in the world?"

L thought for a moment. He could ether catch Kira himself and keep his pride, or accept her help and save millions of lives. To L, the answer was obvious.

"Sugar-chan, we have a deal."

**Chap 3! In the next chap, we'll be seeing some of Sayu's crazier moments and Spice is… well, she's Spice. We should already know she's an insane pyro-manic. **

**Song: Angel with a Shotgun by… I have no clue. If you know the band, put it in a review.**


	4. Chapter 4 They Call me Crazy

**Sugar and Spice**

**By Alice Elric7**

**Chapter 4 They Call Me Crazy**

Sayu turned off all the equipment she used to contact L. sighing, she made her way to the bathroom in the warehouse. "Is this what it feels like?' she wondered. 'To sell your soul to the devil?' She splashed water from the sink on her face.

"Wimp." A voice hissed from the mirror. Sayu looked up to see herself glaring at her; blood red eyes burning with the flames of hell. "You don't need L to punish Kira; he's sitting in your house right now! All you need is to bury your knife in Light's throat and the problems solved; we stay free!"

"I can't do this anymore." Sayu replied, not caring that she was talking to her reflection. "Last time I killed, I felt almost no regret. I'm becoming hard; I need to be able to feet pity for my victims or I'll just be a common serial killer."

"I agree that becoming hard would be a bad thing, but you can't sacrifice you freedom just to catch a brother you hate!"

"Then I'll find a way out, some loophole."

The reflected Sayu looked thoughtful, then smiled creepily. "You implied that you were only helping L, which means that he has to catch Kira. But if you catch Kira…"

"Then that would make the deal null and Void." Sayu smirked as Mirror Sayu laughed insanely. Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Sugar? You alright?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Sayu turned back to the mirror, but her reflection only stared back expectantly. She opened the door.

"You better get home before your parents start to worry. Or worse, suspect." Spice switched to her hyper voice. "So, next time we meet, we should break into someplace extremely hard. A place where I can use 4 bombs at least."

"Alright." Sayu smiled wearily. "I'll be seeing you, Spice." She walked out of the warehouse, wondering if she was crazy. 'Even if I am,' she thought. 'Mirror Me was right. It's not worth giving up my freedom just to catch someone I live with. But when I catch Light, I won't go back to being a criminal. I'll just be Sayu.'

**And now we see how crazy Sayu actually is. Mirror Sayu is supposed to be her Shinigami side manifest. I may have Beyond talking to mirrors as well when he gets here. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5 This Chapter Has No Name

**Sugar and Spice**

**By Alice Elric7**

**Chapter 5 **

"Hey, Light? Can you help me with my homework?" Sayu asked through Light's door.

"Yeah," he answered, opening it. "What do you need help on?" Light gestured for her to come inside.

"Quadratic equations. I know you're busy, but I'm like the only one in my class who doesn't get it." Sad, but true. Sayu could break into some of the most secure locations on earth and kill the soulless scum of humanity, but she didn't understand math. Otherwise she wouldn't ask Light of all people to help her. But he was a genius, and the best way for a genius to learn was from another genius.

As Sayu walked into the room, she paid no mind to the shinigami laying on Light's bed, despite the fact that she'd never seen a real shinigami before. Not looking at the ugly creature, Sayu forced herself not to flinch as it spoke. "Hey, Light. There's something weird about your sister. I don't see a Death Date, but I know for sure that she doesn't own a Death Note; I'd see her shinigami otherwise."

Light stiffed at its words. "Something wrong, Light?" Sayu asked him, mocking him in her head. He had no idea she was making fun of him.

"It's nothing." He gave her one of his fake smiles, the ones that she absolutely hated. Stupid bastard.

L's PoV ************************************************** *

L was sitting at the coffee table in the living room of a random hotel in Japan. It was a rather peaceful evening.

Well, it was until a black-suited figure crashed through the window and into the room.

The glass buckled inward, shattering as hard boots came in contact. The figure did a graceful flip before landing in front of L. He took in her long, brown hair swept into a ponytail with a red ribbon, recognizing her from the security tapes. It was Spice.

She cocked her head at L. "Hello. So, you're L. Nice to meet you." She said in fluent English. "I'm Spice."

"Hello, Spice-chan. Is there any reason why you couldn't use the door if you wanted to speak to me? Or even contact me from a computer?"

"I like windows. Their smash-able." She shrugged, and then sat down in front of L. Spice messed with the goggles covering her face. "Sugar wants me to make contact with you. She's paranoid, and I don't care, so she sent me to act as a bridge between our two groups."

Just then, Watari raced into the room with his gun drawn. He pointed the firearm at her. "L?"

"Watari, please call a repair man so one can come in the morning to fix the window. Now, Spice-chan, why is Sugar-chan so against Kira. They both have the same twisted sense of justice. She mentioned something about living victims, but I believe she has more than one reason."

"You're right, L. The hatred Sugar has for Kira can only be compared to a sibling constantly being one-upped by the other. Sugar has a childish mentality—she has been constantly degraded and underestimated by Kira. No one knows that she's a genius. And this pisses Sugar off. So, she'll do anything to destroy Kira."

"You make it sound like not only Sugar knows who Kira is, but that they are brother and sister." L became extremely curious. If he could get Spice to share who Kira was, the investigation would go so much faster…

"Yes to the first, not sure on the second. Sugar kept Kira's identity a secret from me. Says she doesn't have any evidence." Spice then tilted her head to the side, listening to something. "Got to go, Sugar's now pissed that I shared so much."

L's eyes widened a fraction. Spice had a wire on, and he didn't even notice! She stood up and stretched before walking to the window. "Spice-chan, you can use the door this time."

Spice winked at L. "As I said before, windows are fun." With that, she ran full speed out the window, into open air.

**To those who care: Sugar and Spice now has a trailer! Just look up Alice Elric 7 to find it. 3 ya'll! **


	6. Chapter 6 Don't Blow Up the Kitchen

**Sugar and Spice**

**By Alice Elric 7**

**Chapter 6 Don't Blow Up the Kitchen**

"All right. Now that we're all acquainted with each other, I'd like to introduce you all to the final member of the task force." L turned on the computer sitting beside him. It was the first time L and the task force met face-to-face, and L believed that it was time for them to learn about his 'partner.' Soon, a cursive 'S' appeared on the screen.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Said the familiar, synthetic voice belonging to Sugar. "I have no doubt you are wondering who I am. Since L won't tell you because of his stupid pride, I will. I am Sugar, the master thief and murderer."

All the men openly gapped at the computer. "L-" Chief Yagami tried to say, but L cut him off.

"I ask that you call me Ryuzaki here, for our safety."

"Ryuzaki! You are asking us to work with a dangerous criminal who is known to brutally murder innocent people!"

"Do you really think we're stupid?" Sugar scoffed. "We did our own investigation of each target and all were criminals that the law never caught wind of. We have rules that keep us from killing anyone innocent; we even avoid killing the police officers who come after us. There is little to no collateral damage. I can have Spice bring you our findings on each target if you want, Ryuzaki."

"Very well. I may take Sugar-chan up on that offer. By the way, where is Spice-chan? She is supposed to be here."

"I believe she is in the process of blowing up your kitchen." There were a couple of crashes coming from said room, then a very floury Spice stumbled into the living area.

"Aww, Sugar! I was going to make L a present!" She whined.

"A bomb is not a present, Spice. A bomb is harassment." Sugar replied. "Now, can everyone close their mouths so we can get to work?"

**Short, I know, but will continue next chapter. I think I might make a chapter where Chief is ranting to Sugar/Sayu about how she's a monster and she goes off the handle. See ya'll!**


	7. 7 The Insert of my Favorite Character

**Chapter 7**

L's PoV ************************************************** **********

"Ryuzaki, there is something I'd like to ask." Said the robotic voice of Sugar from her computer. L turned and signaled the task force to pay attention. They all looked up from the files. "It is about your earlier theory of Kira being a student. Do you believe that it is still plausible?"

L thought for a moment before answering. "Though Kira is now killing at all hours of the day, I believe this is Kira's way of showing off, saying 'So what if I'm a student?' So, yes, I still believe it is most likely that Kira is a student. He believes we will never catch him, so he thinks nothing of this information."

"Hmmm…" the electric voice murmured. "He's a student and he's cocky. More evidence against my suspect."

"Why is everyone assuming that Kira is a guy?" Spice suddenly blurted out. Everyone stared at her. "Everyone is saying Kira is a he when it's just as possible Kira is a she, especially since Kira is such a girly name."

You could practically hear crickets until Sugar spoke again. "One: Kira didn't choose his name, Spice. Two: Kira's psychological profile points to a male with a God complex. Three: I would appreciate it if you stopped saying things that make you or me sound like Kira. Four: You are no longer needed there. It will most likely be boring research, so remove the bomb from Ryuzaki's toilet and come home. We have work to do."

L noticed Matsuda's face pale; apparently, he was about to go to the bathroom. Spice went to retrieve her bomb. "Does Spice-chan always place explosives in household appliances?" he asked the computer.

"Oh, you have no idea. She once booby-trapped my toaster. I had to disarm it in less than 5 minutes before anyone could use the damned thing."

"Could Sugar-chan tell me what 'work' she was referring to?"

L could practically hear the smirk in her voice. "That's for me to know and you to find out." The computer shut off at the same time the sound of breaking glass could be heard. Matsuda ran to the other room to see what had happened.

He soon raced back in. "Spice-chan jumped out the window!"

L took a sip of his 'coffee.' "Yes, Spice-chan has a tendency to do that."

"But we're 15 stories up!"

"Ryuzaki," the Chief said, gaining L's attention. "I trust your judgment, but is it really safe to trust those two? They do the exact same thing Kira does, just in a different way."

"No, you are wrong. While Kira views himself as justice, Sugar-chan has admitted to me that she knows she is a monster. She understands that she is, in a way, evil. I believe she has become tired of being evil, but is unsure how to stop. So, she'll fight Kira and go out with a bang."

Sayu's PoV Two Weeks Later********************************************* *******

Beep!

The locks turned to green and the door leading inside the LA prison opened to reveal Sayu and Spice. "You know what to do?" Sayu asked her partner in crime.

"Place the explosives at het target locations and arm them while you retrieve the target person. Meet up a previously stated location and escape. Easy-peasy."

"Good. Initiate phase one, then." Sayu took off down the hall, knowing exactly where she was going. Soon, she came across the target's cell. 404.

Taking out her lock picks, Sayu had the door unlocked in a minute. She pushed the door open the cell's occupant looked up. A crazy grin stretched across his face as he stood to greet her.

"Hello, Sugar-chan. Tell me, what are you doing in my humble cell? It is not the proper place for a lady such as yourself."

"Why, I'm here to offer you a business proposition…B-kun."

**Duh-duh-daaaaaaaaaaaa!**


	8. Chapter 8 Salt-Kun

**Chapter 8 Salt-kun**

The building was reduced completely to rubble. Though only the most hardcore criminals had been inside that particular area—not even guards went there willingly—L was angry that he didn't stop Sugar and Spice from killing people. From killing his brother.

"Sugar-chan," L spoke to the computer. The task force had just been sent home. "Tell me. Why was the demolition of the LA Prison necessary and why I shouldn't arrest Spice-chan right now? Who was your target?"

"Our target was Beyond Birthday." L quickly bowed his head to hide any facial expression that he might accidently make. "I'm sorry L, but if Kira ever even heard a whisper about the mighty L having a brother, B would have been tortured into revealing your true name. I had no other choice."

"How did you find out I had a brother, anyway?"

"Beyond and I were friends, in a way. We met on my first kill and stayed in contact ever since. Sometimes, I'd even sneak him some jam while he was still alive. If it makes you feel better, I killed him in the kindest possible way—a painless poison, injected into the heart."

L looked back up at the computer, now composed. He was slightly surprised. Sugar never killed someone so… gently. It makes sense, since Sugar said they were friends, but she never killed someone any other way than a knife to the throat. It was one of the ways L knew that it was Sugar who had killed, not some copycat. "I rather doubt B would crack under torture, Sugar-chan."

"I agree, but I couldn't take the chance. Now only Watari, you and I know your true name. By the way, your alias isn't very original."

L eyes widened slightly. "How did you learn my name?"

"That's a little secret, Lollipop." She laughed.

**Sayu's PoV +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

"Well, that was entertaining." A voice said behind Sayu. "But did we have to bleach my hair? I look like a freaking albino." She turned to see B, hair now white, slouched behind her.

"Would you rather I let Spice braid white ribbons into your hair?" Sayu took his shudder of horror as a no. "Besides, the color suits your new lifestyle… and contract. Care to remind me what that is?"

"Until the day you capture and kill Kira, I am to serve as your apprentice, helping you deceive to L and kill criminals. When Kira is resting 6 feet under, I am to take your place as the murder while you retire for your own safety."

"Good. Just making sure you haven't forgotten, _Salt-kun._"

**TRICKED YOU! XD YOU THOUGHT I KILLED BB!**


	9. Chapter 9 Strawberry Shortcake

**Chapter 9 Strawberry Shortcake**

In a small, crowded café near To-Oh University, Sayu sat in a booth all alone, eating a slice of strawberry shortcake. She looked like the picture of innocence, not at all like her murderous alter ego. At least, she hoped that's what she looked like.

She frowned as she took a bite of her cake. 'It won't be long until L decides to put cameras and wiretaps in the households that Raye Penber was investigating, including my own. Though it will be a significant leap in L catching Kira, Light, but he may come to the conclusion that I am Sugar, which would break my father's heart. Knowing that he fathered two mass murderers would break him.'

'Light will have his own plan for the cameras, once he discovers that they are there. I may need my own to counter his…'

"Excuse me but may I take this seat across from you?" asked a familiar voice. Sayu looked up to see L standing in front of her. She kept her face blank, burying her panic deep inside her. "I'm afraid that everywhere else is taken."

"Of course! Please, sit down." Sayu smiled. On the inside, she was seething. 'He must of planned this somehow…Is he already investigating the Yagamis?' "My name is Sayu!"

"That's not very smart of you, giving out your name with Kira on the loose." L sat down in front of her in his odd way. "You may call me Ryuzaki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ryuzaki. I don't see why I have to worry about Kira; I'm not a criminal, nor am I in his way. Therefore, it would go against everything he believes in to kill an innocent girl, don't you think?"

"You seem quite smart, Sayu-chan. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the pride and joy of your family."

"Then you'd be the first to say so; my older brother is the 'genius' in the family, even though I make the exact same grades he does. Just because he was the genius that was born first, he is the favorite in the family."

"Surely you aren't always ignored by your family?" L asked. It was odd; he seemed genuinely interested. It was too sad that it was probably a ploy to make her reveal information.

"My dad used to spend time with me a lot, but recently, because of work, he only has time to sleep when he comes home now. I've been missing him a lot." Sayu frowned and ate the last piece of cake. Her father was one of the few things that made her regret her deal with L. After the betrayal he will feel with Light, the last thing he needs to know is that she is Sugar.

"That's too bad, Sayu-chan. I hope your father is less busy in the future." A waiter came by their table and took L's order. "I'll have the strawberry shortcake; it looks very good."

"It is." Sayu took her check from the waiter. "I hope to see you again, Ryuzaki!" 'Not.' She smiled as she went up to the cash register to pay for her meal.

**L's PoV**********************************************

The words of an insane pyromaniac rang in L's head as he watched Sayu walk away. "'The hatred Sugar has for Kira can only be compared to a sibling constantly being one-upped by the other.'"

Was it possible… that Sayu Yagami… is Sugar?


	10. Chapter 10 Surveillence

**Chapter 10 Surveillance**

**As We Left Off…**

'No…' L mussed as he ate a bite of cake. 'It is very unlikely that Sayu-chan is Sugar, less than 1% in fact. But if the percentage of Light Yagami being Kira increases…then so will Sayu-chan of being Sugar.'

**January 7****th**

L and Chief Yagami were in a room alone, watching the Yagami House. Well, almost alone. A computer sat in between them with a pink cursive 'S' on it. "Looks like he's home." Sugar commented as Light walked in his front door.

During the surveillance, Sugar stayed oddly silent. She would usually be talking about anything that could be a clue, but now it seemed more like she was… memorizing everything she was seeing. "Is Sugar-chan bored by this surveillance?" L asked, trying to provoke her.

"Kind of. I've always been more of an action person. I understand that this is important, but I get bored easily. Same with Spice. Perhaps we'll show you how later." Her words put a strange dread in L's chest. He had only felt this once before, when his brother threatened to kill him when L had visited him.

Sugar didn't speak again. She didn't even comment when they played the message on TV. The nest time she spoke was when everyone, even Light, was asleep. "I believe it is time that I show you what I was talking about earlier." Sugar said, bringing the dread back into L's chest.

He noticed movement on one of the screens. Ti was the lifting of the window in Sayu Yagami's room, the occupant resting peacefully in her bed. "A burglar!" Chief Yagami cried, but he was wrong. It was worse than a burglar. Much, much worse.

There, in the center of Sayu Yagami's room, stood Spice.

She walked noiselessly over to one of the several cameras planted in the room. How Spice knew one was there, L had no idea. She put her finger to her mouth in a 'Shh' sign and smirked deviously at them.

"If you try to find out Sugar's location, or fail to keep the two of us entertained," She whispered. "Then we will kidnap Sayu Yagami. If you manage to do both, we will kill her and leave her somewhere that whole family can see."

"You're a monster!" Chief Yagami shouted. "Both of you!"

"I suggest you calm down, Yagami-san. She can't hear you." Sugar said, her synthetic voice emotionless and cold. "And you are stating the obvious. I know for a fact that Ryuzaki has been planning to place a tracking device on Spice so he can find my location. This is the best way to thoroughly discourage him from doing that. It's just two simple requests, L. I'm sure your genius mind can follow them." The computer screen faded to black.

L turned to a distressed Chief. "Yagami-san, do not worry. As long as I don't look for Sugar-chan's location, Sayu-chan will be safe. I swear I will not do that."

"And what about their other 'request'?" He asked, slouched in his chair. "What if they get bored?"

"Yagami-san, this is the Kira case." The Chief looked at him. "It's basically impossible to be bored."

**Wait… is Sayu was at home…then who was acting as Sugar!?**

**BB, of course!**


	11. Chapter 11 Blah, Stupid Filler Chapie

**Chapter 11 **

"Who's damn idea was it!?" Sayu snarled as she slammed her knife into the table. Salt **(BB)** and Spice looked at her with bored expressions. For some reason Sayu couldn't imagine, Salt was wearing one of the dresses she kept here just in case and a wig that looked like her hair. "And why is Salt dressed like me?"

"I was getting into character." He replied casually, taking the weave off his head to scratch his snow-white hair. "I know your instructions were to stay silent, but we really couldn't help but mess with their minds a little."

Sayu groaned and fell back into an armchair near the mass of computers that covered her desk. 'That idiot… he was supposed to stay silent, just observe. But, nooooooooo, he had to make me seem like an ass.' She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Beyond, tonight, just shut the hell up. No comments unless you are asked a question. Follow my directions this time. Spice, stay here. I'll be coming back around 11."

"But you're under watch." Spice pointed out. "It will be suspicious for you to sneak out."

"Of course." Sayu smirked. "From what Salt told me, L thinks of my family as too perfect. Anything being too perfect is suspicious. Therefore, if I act like the perfect little girl of the family, then L may suspect that I know about the cameras, or worse."

"You think too much." Spice muttered and curled up in her armchair. "Though I get your point. You'd rather your father see you as little bit of a rebel instead of thinking you're a criminal. It's times like these when I'm almost glad to be an orphan."

Sayu looked at the clock. It was almost 4 pm. "I have to go now. Remember I'll be back around 11." She stood up and started to walk towards the exit.

"Sugar," She turned to face Salt. "Knowing L, he will most likely send your father home to confront you as to why you were out. I do hope you have a good excuse." He smirked.

"Oh, I do." The smile on her face looked absolutely devilish. "You and Spice are going up to northern Japan for a job and I'm seeing some good friends off on your journey. The tickets are in my desk. And, Salt, you can dress Spice however you want, as long as you stop dressing like me." She left to the sounds of B's maniacal cackles and Spice's cries of denial.

**Hmm… short filler chapter. :P. Next chapter is going to be fun. And the one after that should have yummy LXSayu. I live for my readers. Please keep me going and review.**


End file.
